


Tom Holland's Best Mate

by beachbumwriter



Series: Tom Holland's Best Mate [1]
Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbumwriter/pseuds/beachbumwriter
Summary: Exhausted from his press tour, Tom Holland comes home to find his best friend Harrison in boxers on his couch.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS FICTION AND IS NOT INTENDED TO IMPLY ANYTHING ABOUT THE TRUE SEXUALITY OF THE CELEBRITIES MENTIONED OR ANY PERSONAL KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THEIR PRIVATE LIVES.

\- CHAPTER ONE -

Tom Holland was excited to finally be home. After months away on a grueling press tour for Avengers: Infinity War he was completely exhausted and just wanted to lay in bed and cuddle with his dog Tessa. As he opened the door expecting to be mauled by his pup, he came to find a completely different scene. Not a peep from Tessa, instead he found his best mate Harrison Osterfield passed out on the front edge Tom’s couch in just his boxers. Tom quietly placed his luggage down while trying to think of a way to take advantage of the situation.

Should I place Haz’s hand in a pot of warm water? But he wouldn’t want piss on his nice new couch. Shaving cream in his hand and tickle his nose? That’s been done too many times before. Then Tom saw a half empty beer bottle on the coffee table and it dawned on him. Nothing was funnier than watching his mate freak out over poor decisions. The way Haz would stammer, eyes wide while pacing about, seeing all the gears moving in his head was almost cute. It’s how he’s reacted since they were kids.

Tom tiptoed to the fridge and grabbed as many beers as he could carry. He opened up six and immediately downed three of them. He started getting a buzz on the fourth. Maybe this isn’t such a great plan. He finished the fourth and poured the other two down the sink. Skillfully, Tom placed the six empty bottles on the floor in front of Harrison without making a peep. He was pretty proud of the accomplishment given his increasingly intoxicated state. Tom then set up his phone on the coffee table facing the couch and started recording. Tom took off his own shirt and pants, and got a waft of musk from his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. It was a long flight from Los Angeles. He definitely needed a shower after this. Since he would be on camera, Tom did a few quiet push ups and then tugged on his package a bit to get blood flowing. With one hand in his briefs, massaging his shaft, the other hand traced the dips of his sculpted abs. Tom stopped when he realized he had been staring at his friend’s soft, pursed lips this entire time. The plan would have definitely backfired if Haz had woken up at that moment, with Tom jerking off over him.

Using the light-footed talents that landed him the role of Spider-man, Tom crept behind Haz on the couch, but found the gap to be smaller than expected. Haz’s back was broader than Tom remembered. Having never been this close before, Tom could trace some well defined muscles. Tom lied down to spoon him and gave a big grin and thumbs up to the camera. Harrison began to shuffle and Tom thought he was caught. Instead of waking up, Harrison crept his bum back into Tom’s groin. It took all of Tom’s will not to bust out laughing. Haz’s new position was more compromising than intended, as the slit of his boxers opened a bit and Tom could see his friend’s soft uncut cock peeking out. In all their years of friendship, he’d never seen it. To Tom’s surprise, it was as pale as the rest of Harrison. Tom began thinking how his own dick was a few shades darker than the rest of his body. As Harrison pressed deeper into Tom, warming Tom’s crotch, a bit of light purple head began to protrude past the thinning foreskin of Harrison’s growing cock. Tom was torn between the curiosity of seeing how big his friend would get and his sobering guilt that maybe this prank was going too far. He just wanted Haz to be groggy and panicked, not die of embarrassment.

Tom decided the beers couldn’t go to waste, so he would follow through with the prank, after covering up his mate. He’d delete this part of the video later. Tom’s hand shook as he tugged on Harrison’s boxer slit, but the more he jiggled to try to get the cock back in without touching it, the more it responded to his vibrations and engorged. Tom was impressed with how bulbous and deep purple the cock head was getting, while his onion thin foreskin peeled back on its own. Tom had to consciously stop staring. Just then, Harrison’s hand moved to his groin. The rough hand grazed Tom’s, almost entrapping him. But Tom was able to evade it at the last second.

Perfect. He’s covered.  
Tom lied back, shut his eyes and gave out a giant, exaggerated yawn.

Harrison’s eyes sprung wide open. He propped up and jerked back to find a nearly naked Tom spooning him. Harrison jumped to his feet, knocking over a few beer bottles. Haz shook his head as he counted the bottles, and realizing his exposed state, shoved his dick back in his shorts.

“What the fuck?!” Harrison yelled as he paced back and forth. All the while, Tom pretended to be passed out. “How did this. What? No. What?”

Tom peeked to see his friend’s contorted face try to retrace the day. Haz was turning bright red. Not just his face. Tom noticed Haz’s neck and chest all turning the same shade as his dick moments before. Full panic sweat started dripping down his chest, which Tom had also never noticed was so thick.

Tom stretched his arms with another big yawn, feigning grogginess. A completely terrified Haz was frozen staring at his best friend. Harrison failed to play it cool, “Hey mate. Welcome home.”

Tom responded, “I believe the welcome happened a few hours ago. Want to go round two?”

“Fuck off. We didn’t?”

“You don’t remember? I’m hurt.”

“I really wish I did.”

“You do?”

“No. I mean of course not. Because we didn’t. Did we?”  
Harrison was pacing in circles. Tom couldn’t bear it anymore and his giggles grew to hysterical laughter.

“Of course not! Look at your face.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Thank god? You would be so lucky. But seriously, let’s look at your face.”

Tom kept giggling as he grabbed his phone and scrolled back on the video.

Haz was not amused, “I nearly had a heart attack.”

“It’s your own fault. When I said make yourself at home, I didn’t mean wank on my couch.”

“I wasn’t wanking, you doof. My clothes are in your wash. I took Tessa to the park and she ate a ton of grass, and maybe some bees, and got sick on me.”

“What? Where is she.”

“She’s fine. Napping it off.”

“You’re the worst babysitter.”

“You’re the worst,” Harrison gestured to the phone as he sat down next to Tom, who was totally engrossed in the video.

“Call it even,” Tom winked.

“We’ll see how bad I look. Then I’ll decide.”

“Here, take a look.” Tom handed Haz his phone. “I need to shower.”

“Yeah I wasn’t going to say anything but you reek.”

“Oh do I?” Tom brushed the back of his finger on Haz’s cheek, wiping off some streaks of sweat. “Look’s like you might need a shower too.”

“Ass.”

Tom got up and headed for the bathroom, turning back before shutting the door, “Care to join me?”

“No, thank you. So glad you’re home, Ass.”

Tom shrugged, “Maybe next time.” He shut the door and Haz heard the shower start to run.

Harrison hated seeing himself freaking out on camera. He knew he had to get Tom back. He then scrolled a bit too far and saw the part where he was exposed and almost fell over from embarrassment. He sank into the couch as he watched his best mate jimmying his shorts. What the fuck was Tom doing? Strangely, Haz was compelled to scroll back and re-watch this portion. He zoomed in to see Tom’s hand so close to his cock. Maybe it was the mix of confusion from moments ago, but Haz watched it a third time, in slow mo. Frame by frame he was transfixed on his friend’s soft fingers grazing his cock. Fuck, now I do wish I remembered this. Haz chugged the remaining half of his beer as the video played out. He then noticed something else. In the video, as he was pacing back and forth, Tom was watching him. Could this be right? Not just watching him, Tom licked his lips. And upon another zoom-in, there was no denying a growing bulge in Tom’s white briefs. Fuck me. It was bigger than Haz had expected for his friend’s diminutive frame. Well, since Tom saw my dick. Even is even.

Harrison started looking through Tom’s camera roll, swiping through endless photos of Tom with other celebrities, at massive premieres and parties. He still couldn’t get over how big of a star his friend had become in the past two years. He was ecstatic for him, but a little sad at this whole world he wasn’t a part of, especially since he hadn’t seen him in months. This wasn’t going anywhere. He knew Tom was too smart to leave these types of photos out on his camera roll, but he also knew Tom wasn’t the best with technology in general. So Haz went snooping in Tom’s recently deleted folder. There were typical bad selfie attempts, an embarrassing amount of flexing gym shots, but then the jackpot.

There was nothing better than five-star hotel bathroom lighting and Tom used it to his advantage. Haz began sweating again as he scrolled through shot after shot of his best friend posing in front of a mirror. First glistening in a towel with mop wet hair, then toweled off with a flaccid cock that looked to be about 10cm (4in), a light tan with foreskin past the tip and only a few wisps of pubes above it. A few photos later, Haz’s mouth fell open with uncontrollable giggles at Tom flexing in front of the mirror with his dick curving straight up, probably 15cm (6in), this time with his foreskin pulled back to expose his pointy tip. Haz’s laughter stopped when he found close ups Tom took from every angle. Top down, pulling his sack so his dick pointed straight out, side profile detailing veins, bottom view showing his lightly furry tight balls, even one with his leg up on the counter, tiny toes curled, so Haz could see the curves of Tom’s completely smooth ass.

Harrison could still hear the shower running decided to do a comparison with these close ups. He pulled his own throbbing cock out of his boxers. Haz’s cock was slightly longer. The head was bigger and rounder than Tom’s which was more cone-like, but overall Tom’s dick was thicker and darker. Whereas Tom’s balls were a dark tan, Harrison’s were a blush pink and hung looser. Harrison mimicked the gestures he was seeing in the photo, squeezing the base of his cock, pulling on his balls. Harrison worried this was getting out of hand and was about to back out of the folder when he scrolled to the bottom and saw a video file. 

He breathed deep and opened it. In the video, Tom held the phone in one hand, recording the mirror as his other hand caressed his tight abs. He then moved lower, grabbing his heavy cock and stroking slowly as his breathing deepened. Harrison couldn’t help himself. He began following suit on the couch. 

In the video, Tom began moaning, “You want this, babe? You want this fucking prick to fill you up?” Harrison nodded. Tom flipped the cam to selfie mode, close up on his face as he licked his lips. He looked down and aimed the camera down to his cock. Harrison was completely engrossed as he watched a rope of spit drip onto Tom’s dick. Fuck. Harrison then spit onto his own cock, feeling the sticky smoothness build as he tugged. Tom flipped the cam back to the mirror as he began picking up speed. Harrison was furiously jerking, intently listening that the shower was still running. At this moment there was nothing he wanted more than to put his best mate’s fat cock in his mouth. He was aching knowing he was a few feet away completely naked.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Tom whispered through moans in the video. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” Tom was furiously pulling, hips thrusting, ass cheeks squeezing. Harrison picked up Tom’s shirt and held it to his nose, smelling Tom’s musk. He leaned back, mouth covered, eyes inches from the screen and matched his breath to Tom’s. He didn’t blink as Tom shot spurt after spurt, splashing onto the bathroom mirror. Harrison came in unison on his chest, squeezing hard on the base of his cock, red balls aching, veins bulging through his translucent flesh. Fuuuck.

In the video, Tom then raised his hand to the cam, showing a string of cum connected between his fingers and licked it up. Harrison used Tom’s shirt to scoop his own cum from his chest and bit down on it, pacified by the salty, sweetly pungent goop.

Harrison’s whole body only had a second to relax as he heard the shower shut off. He quickly airdropped the video to himself and went to the laundry room to dump the shirt and collect his clothes.

Moments later he emerged to see Tom sitting in the same spot he had just jerked off on, watching something on his phone.

Tom smirked and looked up at his nervous friend, “So how’d you like it?”

“Ass.”

\- END OF CHAPTER ONE -


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom trains for Spider-Man 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS FICTION AND IS NOT INTENDED TO IMPLY ANYTHING ABOUT THE TRUE SEXUALITY OF THE CELEBRITIES MENTIONED OR ANY PERSONAL KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THEIR PRIVATE LIVES.

TOM HOLLAND’S BEST MATE

\- CHAPTER TWO -

 

 

Tom Holland was sweaty and covered in chalk. He was at the Leeds Gymnastics Club, having just finished a training session for his next Marvel shoot. He had done flips, some work on the rings, parallel bars and rope climbs all morning and was dripping wet.

 

Tom was back to his relentless schedule and had to be at a costume fitting in an hour. Fittings were a bit nerve wracking, with all the prodding, examining and tucking to make sure his bulge was PG-13 appropriate. Above that, he felt it would be inappropriate to the costumer to show up in his not so fresh state. So Tom figured he could kill two birds before leaving and get clean while calming his nerves.

 

Tom was alone in the locker room, and with one quick swipe dropped his shorts and jockstrap. He looked down to admire the post-workout swell in his chest and abs. He traced his fingers in the crevices of his six pack, excited about the semi-private jerk off session he was about to have. In nothing but his birthday suit, he confidently walked towards the showers, giving his balls a quick tug to loosen them after being squished for so long. Apparently this was enough to give him a semi as his cock bounced with the tug, slapping up almost to his belly button. He finally got to the showers and found a kink in his plan, no private stalls.

 

Being pressed for time, and having barely seen anyone at the gym this morning, Tom figured it was worth the risk. He waited for thick steam to rise, rinsing all over his reddened body, lathering up and taking special care of his pits and groin, making sure when he deep cleaned his ass to stick his finger in with a little poke. With one arm pressed up on the wall, forehead resting on it, he grabbed a little more soap and stuck his finger in a little deeper. Tom was fully erect without even giving himself a tug. He pressed his hip forward, feeling the warm tile on the underside of his dick. He squirmed up and down for a bit before he heard the locker room door swing shut. Tom took his finger out, stood at attention and began to lather up again, his cock twitching whenever he grazed it.

 

“Arh mate,” a thick Yorkshire accent approached him.

Tom couldn’t see through the steam but it was definitely direct to him.

“Hi, how are you?” Tom’s voice went up to conceal his nefarious deed.

 

A shower head turned on a few feet down from Tom, and he admired the massive pale back muscles that came into view, complete with an Olympic rings tattoo. He saw massive cantaloupe sized biceps scrubbing and the roundest, whitest bum of his life.

 

“You’re Spider-man aye? You’re looking fit out there.”

“Thanks, I want to do all my own stunts on the next one.”

 

Since the figure was still turned away, Tom lightly stroked himself, keeping his composure in the conversation.

 

“You’re an Olympian?” Tom asked as he tightly gripped the base of his cock and rubbed upward.

“Ay, I’m Nile,” he turned around exposing his blocky chest and abs and blond fuckboy hair.

 

Tom was disappointed that he was covering his package, which surprised himself because he’d never been turned on by a guy’s cock before. Tom thought he was checking this guy out in admiration but as he subtly pulled on his balls, maybe it was more.

 

“Maybe you could show me some tips sometime?”

“I think you’re alright, mate. Maybe massage the head a bit. Or sometimes I like to reverse my grip and twist, like I’m opening a bottle o’ wine,” Nile said with a cheeky grin.

Tom immediately turned away and moved his arms up to his chest.

“I’m just taking the piss, bruv. You’re alright. Look I’m doing it too.”

Like a reflex, Tom jerked his neck around to look, but Nile was just washing his shoulders.

“Ay, you actually looked.”

“You’re a jerk.” Tom was obviously embarrassed.

“Sorry mate. This make you feel better?” Nile began lathering his groin.

“Fuck off,” Tom said in a deep, cold tone.

 

There was no mistaking that he hated this guy now. Tom shut off his shower and started walking away when he felt Nile grab his wrist. It may have been anger or fear, but Tom swung at Nile with his free fist. Luckily, Nile pulled back just in time for the swing to miss, but the spin on the soapy tile knocked Tom off balance and his full body went tumbled toward Nile. Nile caught Tom and held him in a bear hug. His sturdy frame didn’t even flinch.

 

“I was just apologizin’ t’yah, psycho.”

 

Tom’s stern face faded as he looked into Nile’s ice blue puppy eyes. Tom’s face went into a hot flush, as did his thigh for some reason. Tom looked down and found it was Nile’s hard cock pressed against him that ran so hot.

 

“Toldya I was doin’ it.” Nile wouldn’t release his hug. He pursed his lips and leaned in, but Tom turned his face at the last second. “So sorry, mate. I read that completely wrong. Please don’t hate me,” Nile then released Tom.

 

Tom stood in shock, still staring at Nile’s big sack and veiny white cock, following its upward curve. Nile felt terrible and was scanning Tom’s baby face for any sort of response. Without any change to his expression, Tom began jerking his dick. Nile smiled and pulled back his foreskin.

 

Almost inaudibly, Tom whispered, “I’ve never seen another guy’s hard penis in person before.”

“Really? Not even your best mate’s,” Nile whispered the next part to mimic Tom, “ _ _penis__?”

Tom shook his head.

“Never wanked together?” Nile took a step toward Tom.

Tom shook his head again.

“I’ve thought about it.” Tom took a step towards Nile. “Like when we were in hotel rooms together, but always chickened out.” Their slippery dicks were inches apart.

“That’s how it goes usually, on the road with my teammates.”

 

Nile pinched his nipple with one hand, giving his shaft a slow stroke with the other, staring at Tom’s eyes that were fixated on his cock. It made him even harder, seeing the fixation in Tom’s gaze.

“Win or lose, after competition all the lads get a sesh together to release the tension.”

 

Tom picked up his pace, cupping his tightening balls. The back of his knuckle lightly bumped into Nile’s hand.

 

“Wanna know what we do if someone really bombs in competition?”

 

Tom nodded. Nile dropped to his knees, looking up at Tom. Tom finally shifted his attention to Nile’s eyes, which were pleading for a green light. Tom looked at his own dick in his hand, and softly brushed Nile’s lip with the tip. Nile kissed the tip, then opened his lips as Tom inserted his meaty cock.

 

Nile sucked, rubbing the back of his tongue along the tip. Tom’s fatty foreskin stayed in place on Nile’s lips as the shaft thrust back and forth in his mouth. A moan reverberated from Nile’s throat through Tom’s cock.

 

 

“Oh fuck,” Tom exclaimed, grabbing Nile’s head.

 

Nile clawed at Tom’s tight little ass, feeling Tom flex with every push. Nile moved one arm between Tom’s thighs, massaging his balls and taint as he deepthroated down to the base. Tom threw his head back. He ran his hands up his torso, steadying himself by the back of his neck, eventually squeezing his hands on his head.

 

Nile loved seeing Tom flexing his biceps and tugging on his hair. He could see Tom’s swirly wet pit hair between his pressed muscles. Nile wanted to send Tom over the edge. He lapped up his swollen dick, tasting the sweet precum he’s milked out. Nile pushed his finger deep into Tom’s taint and slid it forward, finding Tom’s clenched hole. He circled Tom’s hole, massaging it while kneading Tom’s ass cheek. Tom finally relaxed, allowing Nile to stick a finger in.

 

Tom’s knees buckled and he almost collapsed. He steadied himself with Nile’s bulging shoulders. Tom massaged Nile’s trap muscles. Every squeeze was in sync with Nile’s prodding finger penetrating Tom’s asshole. Nile used his other hand grip Tom’s cock at the base, his fingers barely reaching around. Tom watched as Nile quickly slid his fist up and down his shaft and sucked on the tip. Tom loved seeing this cocky, muscular boy servicing him. He thrust his hips deep into Nile’s skull and could feel Nile’s finger inside him. Tom did it two more times, focusing on the sensation of the finger wiggle inside him. It was too much, and Tom exploded a hot mess down Nile’s throat. Nile didn’t let up. He sucked hard like Tom’s dick was a thick milkshake. His finger was forced out of Tom’s ass, so Nile began furiously jerking his own dick, blowing a load onto Tom’s legs. Tom stepped back, letting his dick flop out of Nile’s mouth.

 

“Shit, that was brilliant. Thank you.” Tom said politely as he rinsed off.

“Look what you’ve done.” Nile stood, his dick still erect.

 

He grabbed Tom’s wrist and moved it to his hard cock. Tom gave it a nice squeeze. It was the first cock he’s ever felt besides his own. That’s when a thought invaded his mind. __Is this what Haz’s feels like?__

 

“I really have to go,” Tom panicked as he ran and pulled on his shorts. “Really bro. You’re awesome. Thanks so much.” Tom bolted out of the locker room.

 

 

\- END OF CHAPTER TWO -


End file.
